Nighthawk
by Shining4Charizard
Summary: Blue Flare tries to conquer the world. With them, a loner bird Digimon with puzzled thougts. MailBirdramon, the story of a warrior. Read and Review.
1. A Warrior's Resolve

**Author's notes: Whew, I'm finally back to writing some stories. ****This one is a Digimon story for a change (because always sticking to Pokémon gets boring after a while). I think all of the Digimon fans out there know the new series Digimon Xros Wars and its characters and new Digimon that were introduced in it. My personal favourite is the army Blue Flare, led by the cold Kiriha Aonuma. It has Greymon in a new, evil looking blue form and my new favourite Digimon MailBirdramon. **

**As some of you may already have figured out, this story is about MailBirdramon's activity in the Blue Flare army and… nah, I won't spoil everything. Have fun with the first chapter. Oh, another thing: I am not following the series plot but my own, just sayin' so you don't get confused.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon and all characters are not owned by me.**

**Nighthawk Chapter 1: A warrior's resolve**

"Nighthawk!" I yelled and performed a professional aerial bombing. This was to distract the opposing army so Greymon, my tyrannosaur-like partner, could charge forward and mow them down. This strategy was frequently used by us leading Digimon of master Kiriha's army Blue Flare. Our intention is to gather the Code Crowns and make Kiriha the Digimon king.

"Plasma Cannon!"

A blast of light blue energy fired from the cannon on my chest, while I was hovering in the sky. It hit some Cannonbeemon straight on and they dissolved into data trash.

Below me, Greymon roared and used his most powerful attack, the Blaster Tail. He used the cannon on his tail to shoot everything within 360°. After his attack was done, he used his Mega Flame, a purple fire blast that burnt down the opposition.

We gained victory.

Master Kiriha observed us with his emotionless eyes. Instead of giving us a kind reward, he spat out coldly: "Well done".

Greymon and I are used to Master Kiriha's methods. He was merciless and ordered us to destroy everything that opposed us. This was fitting for Greymon, my partner, but I used to be different. As a professional observer and strategist, I didn't need to be ruthless and kill everything. But it was for my General, my Master, and the human I knew since I don't know how long.

I landed next to Greymon, who didn't make a move as Kiriha loaded him into his blue Xros Loader, a small device that could be used for storing Digimon or to do a thing called DigiXros, a process, in which two or more Digimon are combined to form another, more powerful Digimon. Of course, Blue Flare had its own DigiXros, but we were capable of winning without having to use it.

Kiriha usually kept me outside his Xros Loader, so he could fly on my metallic back. I was different from other Digimon, so I could fly through the Interdimensional Passage without being turned to data trash like other Digimon would.

Here, I remember that I didn't introduce myself. I am MailBirdramon, one of the two main Digimon of Kiriha's Blue Flare army. We were fighting for conquering the Digital World.

Recently, things have gotten very noisy in the Digital World. The appearance of the Bagura Empire led by three of the most powerful Digimon I knew had turned things to the worst. The army we just took down was a small division of that very Empire.

Bagura Empire had one goal: The same goal as Blue Flare. So Kiriha and the three Head Officers of the Bagura Empire were rivals but Master Kiriha would never let that get to him. He just ruthlessly killed anybody who dared to stand in his way or was of no more use for him.

Then there was another mysterious army led by a girl in about the same age as Kiriha. We didn't know her name yet, but she used to observe our battles.

I don't even know why she did that. She never let one of her Digimon fight. The only thing I know is that she orders a platoon of Monitamon, small ninja-like Digimon with a computer display for a head, which she uses to observe us. Whenever she and Kiriha talked, I noticed a change in the air around my master. Was it fear that struck him? Or was it something else? I was not quite familiar with feelings, so don't ask me.

Another thing of importance is the recent appearance of an army called Xros Heart. They have three human Generals and have multiple DigiXros forms. Over time, they assumed more and more powerful forms and got new Digimon partners. Their main Digimon is named Shoutmon, a small red and hyped up baby dragon creature, so all of their Xros forms are derived from him. Shoutmon X2, X3, X4 and the new form they got: X4K. This was the combination of Shoutmon X4 with a bunch of PawnChessmon and a Knightmon.

How exactly they could do something like that is beyond me.

While Greymon was resting inside the Xros Loader, I was resting outside. My job wasn't easy, you know. I always had to develop strategies in a blink of an eye and I was always there to observe the enemy's manoeuvres from the sky. I had to stay calm and collected; there was no space for emotions in my mind. Never. I was always calculating in battle, about whether it was necessary to DigiXros, or if it was better to retreat altogether.

Kiriha just stood on the edge of a cliff and watched the battlefield. No Digimon was around but you could still see blood spilled on the ground. It was a horrifying sight to see, but only for those with uncontrolled emotions. Here it was; the massacre took place a few minutes ago. Kiriha continued to stare at the battlefield, and then he turned around to look at me. "Pathetic idiots", he muttered. "No one can oppose Blue Flare". "You're right, Kiriha", I replied and watched him. He was a lot smaller than me and a human, yet he was my leader and the person I had to follow no matter what.

"MailBirdramon", he said. "Let's go. We have no more business here". I nodded and stood up. Right when Kiriha was about to get on my back, the mysterious girl approached us.

"I have made my decision", she said. "What do you want from me?", Kiriha said coldly. There was the change in the atmosphere again. Even I couldn't help but shudder a bit. There was more to this girl, I thought to myself. She had something in her… a power so great, no one was able to explain it.

"Will you join me?", she asked kindly. Kiriha just stared at her. "I don't team up with the weak", he replied. The girl giggled a bit, and then she pulled something out of her white jacket. When I saw it, my breath suddenly stopped. Even Kiriha seemed to be totally surprised. "A black Xros Loader?", he asked, shocked. The girl didn't answer. The display of her Xros Loader began to glow.

"Reload… Sparrowmon!"

A yellow jet plane like Digimon with some bird characteristics appeared next to the girl. It had gun ports under its wings and two small arms to carry one gun in each hand. "Nene", Sparrowmon said with a female voice. "Should I destroy him?". So, the girl was named Nene? A weird name for a girl. Usually, you would say "Nene", when you wanted someone to listen to you (A/N: In Japan, when you want somebody to listen to you or have something urgent to say, you say "Ne ne" and then your sentence. At least that is, what I learned from several animes)

Then it struck me. Destroy Kiriha? What was this Nene up to? What right did Sparrowmon – or her master for that matter – have to decide, whether Kiriha would survive or not.

I stood and flew up into the air.

"Destroy?", Kiriha laughed. "Me? MailBirdramon. Show them what you got". I let out a roar, which startled Sparrowmon, but this little fellow actually kept its posture, so our aerial battle could start.

"Random Laser".

Sparrowmon fired several laser beams from her two cannons in quick succession. I had to admit, that this little birdy was pretty fast. I had to spin to avoid the beams and had to keep an eye on Sparrowmon. My special manoeuvre, the Nighthawk, wouldn't work here, as it is a technique for diversion, thus better suited for using in a battle one on many. I opened my beak like mouth to reveal another cannon.

"Plasma Cannon!"

The highly concentrated blast caught Sparrowmon by surprise. She tumbled down to earth. Nene suddenly panicked. "Sparrowmon", she shouted, "stand up!"

"Don't worry, Nene", Sparrowmon said, while standing up. "I'm strong". She took off towards me and used her Random Laser again, while I fired my Plasma Cannon. The main strategy for fighting Sparrowmon on even terms is to attack her in quick succession so she can't land a single hit. The two attacks exploded.

"Impressive", I said. "To be able to dodge my Plasma Cannon. It proves you have skill".

"And you are a big mouthed talker", Sparrowmon yelled at me. "Don't pretend you are the strongest Digimon out there". She suddenly charged at me, which caught me by surprise.

"Crash Boom", Sparrowmon yelled and crashed into me just as I was about to fire my Plasma Cannon from my chest cannon. We were both hit pretty hard and we both tumbled down to earth. A stinging pain went right through my body. It felt like I was stepped on by a thousand Mammothmon.

"You indeed have skill", I muttered to Sparrowmon before fainting. The last thing I heard was a weak "You too".

**Author's notes: That was it for the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it.**


	2. Left Behind

**Author's notes: Here is chapter 2. Enjoy.**** :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.**

**Nighthawk Chapter 2: Left behind**

_Kiriha's POV_

I silently watched MailBirdramon and Sparrowmon tumbling towards the ground. Both of them were unconscious. I had to admit, this girl was truly powerful to be able to raise a Digimon like Sparrowmon. Impressive, I thought. She could be of great use for me, more so than MailBirdramon as of now.

"Sparrowmon!", the girl shouted and rushed over to her fallen Digimon. "Sparrowmon, stand up! Please!".

I grunted. I never did understand other people's affection towards data. Especially that Taiki Kudou. He displayed strength, but also empathy for his Digimon. Pathetic. I always had the opinion that you had to display brute force when you fight your opponents; otherwise, you will just become another weakling that sacrifices oneself for others.

"Hmph, just leaver her there", I said. The girl turned around. "She is useless to us now. Leave her as I will leave MailBirdramon". The girl didn't say anything but I could feel her protest. Such weakness only leads you right to your doom.

"I could never leave Sparrowmon behind", she exclaimed. "She is my friend and precious partner".

"Whatever".

"As it appears, you aren't one to understand feelings, right Kiriha?", she asked calmly.

"As I said: Whatever. But I agree with your offer. I will join forces with you".

"I thought as much". The girl smiled, but there was no real emotion behind it. I figure this was some kind of crappy girly thing we men would never understand.

I pull my Xros Loader out of my pocket.

"Reload, Greymon".

The blue tyrannosaur-like Digimon appeared with a roar before me. I jumped on its back. Sure enough, leaving MailBirdramon would rip me off of the strongest DigiXros of my army, but everything is replaceable. I turn to look at the girl.

"Let's go and prepare some battle plans".

"Sure". She also jumped on Greymon's back and Greymon prepared to go, but suddenly, the ground crumbled and Blastmon appeared before us.

_Blastmon's POV_

Blahahahahahaha! Watch, for I am Blastmon, the most powerful Digimon in the Bagura Empire. With my shiny, crystal body, I'll crush everything in my path!

There I was, standing before the blue and black armies, facing them with my super awesome crystal body.

"Oh, that guy again", the blue army guy said bored and he jumped off his Greymon's back. The black army girl did the same and Greymon charged at me. Completely futile, of course. One swing of my super awesome crystal arms and Greymon was flying a few metres away.

"Now I'll show you!", I exclaimed in my super awesome voice and used my, no, the most powerful attack in the Digital World: Crystal Crusher! My crystals let lose a bright light and the humans were blasted away.

Unfortunately, I couldn't see them anywhere, so I retreated for now. Back to Little Tac, Lilly and Baalmon.

Damn it, Little Tac was my supervisor so I had to report everything to him, despite the fact that I was much more powerful than him. Arrgh, this bugged me to no end.

_MailBirdramon's POV_

I woke up and looked at my surroundings. I was lying on the side of a cliff, my left wing half buried in the ground. My chest hurt, perhaps because firing my Plasma Cannon at Point Blank range wasn't a good plan after all. I turned my long neck to watch the surrounding area, but I could see nothing beside the unconscious yellow body of Sparrowmon right next to me. Where did Master Kiriha and Nene go? Did they leave us behind? I could figure, that Kiriha would most likely leave me behind if I ever were to lose a battle and a tie was as good as losing for him.

I watched the area more carefully and noticed several dents in the ground. A battle must have taken place after Sparrowmon and I fainted. Maybe this was the explanation of how Kiriha and Nene vanished. Now I only had to find out whether or not this was true and if it was true, who did it?

I stood up, pain rose in my chest. I looked at my cannon located there and noticed, that it was broken. This wasn't good. If my cannon ever were to break, the firing system would also break down and shut off completely. The energy stored in there would be released in short intervals as flashes of electricity. This limited my battle options greatly. If Sparrowmon was to wake up, she would have had no problem with killing me. I turned my head to look at Sparrowmon. Then I was relieved. I noticed that she lost her cannons and the armour on her right wing was almost completely destroyed, thus ripping her off of her flying capabilities. She was much more hurt than I was, so she wouldn't pose a problem for me after all.

I continued my look around until I heard a grunt from Sparrowmon's direction. I looked at the yellow bird. She was trying to stand up, but she somehow couldn't do it. Again and again, she fell to the ground, accompanied by the crashing sound of metal because of her shattered wing. It was pitiful, to say the least.

Then it hit her like a Shooting Star. "Nene", she shouted in pain and forcefully rose herself up into the air. "Where's Nene?". Sparrowmon crashed back onto the ground.

"She is gone", I answered. Sparrowmon turned her head to look at me, my light-blue and white body towered over her lying yellow figure. But she didn't seem to be impressed.

"What do you mean, `gone´?", she asked.

"She vanished along with Master Kiriha", I replied again. I didn't even know why I answered her, but I did. Was it out of pity?

"To where?", Sparrowmon cried. "Where is she?".

I looked away. "How could I know?".

"Did you see anything? A little bit? Anything that could help me find her?". Sparrowmon panicked. She didn't care about her really serious injuries at all. Instead, she cared for her General and Nene in turn cared for her. This was a no-go in our own army. Feelings like understanding, friendship or even love were things of pure blasphemy for Kiriha and thus for his Digimon, myself included.

Panicked, Sparrowmon turned her head from one side to the other and cried out the name of her General.

"Calm down", I suddenly spoke up. Sparrowmon was shocked and looked at me, tears forming in her eyes.

"If you want to find your General, you first have to recover from your injuries", I told her. She looked at her right wing. "The same counts for me", I said, referring to my broken chest cannon. "We have to find a safe place to recover", I pointed out. "And this place is not here". "Where is it, then?", Sparrowmon asked.

"I have a place in mind", I replied. "It's a zone belonging to our army Blue Flare. We should be safe there. But to go there… you will have to be resistant against the effects of the Interdimensional Passage and the ability to fly, which you don't have right now".

"I can pass through the Passage without being harmed", Sparrowmon explained.

"Then that is settled", I said. "Now for the transportation… What do we do?".

"I don't know either", Sparrowmon explained. "Normally I could just fly there, but in my current condition… I'm afraid you have to leave me behind".

Sparrowmon was right. Yes, I could just leave her here and go to Blue Flare Zone all by myself, but that would entirely be against my ways. Sparrowmon wasn't an enemy now. She was a Digimon in need of help. My help, to be specific. I walked over to her and lowered my head, so I could raise her from the ground. Then I rose my neck again, so she would slide on my back. "Grab hold", I ordered her and she grabbed onto my back protrusion, a red construction resembling a blade.

"What are you trying to do?", she asked.

"Don't worry", I tried to calm her down. "You're hurt right now. It would be unfair to fight you or leave you behind". I took off and opened a dimensional port that led us to Blue Flare Zone.

**Author's notes: So, what do you think? ****MailBirdramon isn't a bad guy, I never wanted to display him as one. **

**About Blastmon: I wanted to display him as a self-centred dimwit who is obsessed by his looks and over-estimating himself.**

**Alright, that's all about the explanations for now. Review folks and until next time.**


	3. No acceptance

**Author'****s notes: Man, it is so hard to come up with any ideas. Anyway, this is the third chapter of this story and you guys all take your time reading it, I suppose. Well then, enjoy the chapter and have a very nice Christmas celebration on Friday or Saturday, 'cause I will celebrate my $$ off on both days!**

**Nighthawk Chapter 3: No acceptance**

_Sparrowmon POV_

It wasn't long before I realized where I was. Even though I was still out cold, I could hear the voices of other Digimon arguing with each other. They argued about me. I did not know where exactly I was. I just knew that I was in a place crowded with other Digimon, judging from the many voices. My right wing was almost completely shattered and it was the worst physical pain I ever felt in my entire life. But also my mind was in pain. Where was Nene? Was she alright? Without me, that was for sure, Nene would not be the same person anymore. Partly because of DarkKnightmon, a Digimon we met that blackmailed Nene into becoming the new General of his army "Twilight". Poor, poor Nene. If I was not around to protect her, nobody could know what would happen to her.

Pain shot through my body and my mind started to fade away again.

_MailBirdramon POV_

Sparrowmon and I were surrounded by the Digimon guarding our very own Zone, called the Blue Flare Zone. They discussed something among themselves and shot suspicious glances at me and for the most part Sparrowmon.

Cyberdramon, one of the main Digimon like me and Greymon, approached me.

"Mailbirdramon", he said, his voice firm but threatening. "Why did your bring this Digimon here? It has nothing to do with our army".

"It is injured and needs help", I explained calmly. Cyberdramon did not impress me. Every single Digimon in our army was afraid of him and even ran off upon sight. Everyone but me. In fact, no Digimon in the Digital World ever managed to strike fear into my heart.

"Seems like it", Cyberdramon concluded after observing the unconscious body of Sparrowmon. "So why didn't you get rid of this?".

"It is against my ways to leave an injured Digimon behind", I answered and everyone started to laugh.

"See?", a Gaosumon barked. "This is why you will never be Master Kiriha's favourite! You're too soft".

"Then show me what you can do if you are so strong", I snapped at the little Digimon, which ran off in terror after that. I did not like being mocked by creatures much smaller and much weaker than myself.

"I have to say that Gaosumon was right about this", Cyberdramon said. "MailBirdramon. Blue Flare's law is to destroy every single opposing Digimon. And you just broke that law by bringing this Digimon here. Where did you even find it? And why is your chest cannon broken?".

"Long story", I replied.

"Then tell me", Cyberdramon ordered.

"First you have to promise me that you won't kill her", I snapped, pointing towards Sparrowmon. "I promised to help her and a Digimon always has to keep its promises".

Cyberdramon grinned. "Getting emotional, aren't you?", he asked. This stunned me and after a few seconds of thought, I had to admit that Cyberdramon was…

…absolutely right.

I was getting emotional! I never had displayed this much emotion before. Suddenly, my mind was getting confused. Pictures of dying Digimon appeared in my head, and then the flag of the Bagura Empire appeared before me. After that, I saw Kiriha's face and heard a cruel laughter.

I shook my head to free myself from those pictures. Have I been brainwashed in the past and are those old memories returning to me? I just did not know.

"What is wrong?", Cyberdramon asked.

"Nothing", I replied. "Just take care of her and I will tell you the whole story".

Cyberdramon nodded towards a group of Piximon we recruited at Heaven Zone and they carried Sparrowmon towards a hospital.

I followed him to the meeting place of our army and when he stopped, I knew what I had to tell him. That Sparrowmon was a Digimon from another army, that Kiriha mysteriously vanished and that I did not know what was going on with me lately. Cyberdramon listened carefully before saying: "So you are telling me that you brought a Digimon from another army to our place and that our General Kiriha just left you behind and vanished?". I nodded.

"Considering your serious expression when you said this, I have to say that I believe you", Cyberdramon said, having an expression as if he just couldn't believe what he said himself.

"So what do you want to do now?", he asked me after a while.

"I don't know", I replied. "But I think I will search for Kiriha and find the reason why he vanished suddenly".

"I meant the Digimon you brought over", Cyberdramon said. "What do you want to do with her?".

"She is strong", I explained. "Her attacks are very fast and her moves are very hard to deduce. It would be dangerous to let her roam free, now that she knows the location of our Zone".

"Then why did you bring her?", Cyberdramon asked, a tad confused.

"As I said before, she is a Digimon in need of help", I replied. "And this was the only place I could imagine for healing her and also myself".

"Great", Cyberdramon said sarcastically. "So continue, what do you want to do once she gets better?".

"It would be a problem for us, if she gave away the information about our location", I continued. "And this can only happen, when she does not trust us. So at first, I will try and earn her trust, so we can let her go".

"How exactly do you want to do that?", Cyberdramon urged me to continue.

"I haven't really thought about that", I replied. "And I don't know how to earn a girl's trust, or anything about girls for that matter, so I think I could use a little help with that".

Cyberdramon chuckled a bit, clearly making fun of me. "You should ask Etemon", he offered.

"Etemon?", I asked.

"Yeah, he knows everything about girls", Cyberdramon said, and then he chuckled again. "Or so I heard".

"Where do I find this Etemon?", I asked.

"He should be at Blue Mountain right now", Cyberdramon told me. "He is practicing his singing abilities to become a rock star once this war is over".

I nodded and took off. I would fix my chest cannon later. Now it was time for getting some intel on how to earn a girl's trust, so Sparrowmon would not give away our location. It was a very important part for surviving this war, so Etemon's was the place to be.

**Author's notes: Yeah, Blue Flare really has a "girl expert", so what? This chapter was kind of filler, as the next will be, too. I'll try to continue the main plot after chapter 5, but please read the next chapters (and this one), too.**

**Alright then, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**-Shining4Charizard**


	4. Return

**Author's notes: And we are back. ****Whew, didn't think I'd be able to upload this before New Years Eve, but here it is! The party was amazing and two days earlier than I expected. We had lots of fun and everything. And I finally got myself a girlfriend! Yay! Uuhh… well, now with that said; let's get on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.**

**Nighthawk Chapter 4: Return**

_MailBirdramon POV_

While I flew over the landscape of our zone, confusing thoughts went into and exited my mind as fast as I could imagine. Cyberdramon's words were still stuck in my mind like a tree in the ground.

_Getting emotional, aren't you?_

This little sentence was enough to disrupt the strict order of my thoughts, which were mostly composed of battle strategies and tactics for me and my teammates to use in whatever situation. But now, something else has entered my mind, something I did not quite know at this point. It was something I did not recognize, but it was there. I saw the Village of Beginnings for a short time in my mind then a bomb hitting it and killing every single baby Digimon and the caretaker, after that, everything went black before my eyes. This was way too much for me; for someone, who had discarded any memory of his past, any little emotion present in his thoughts, for someone, who did not want, no was not allowed to experience such emotions, such feelings. The psychological stain on me was too great for me to handle. My wings became frozen and I fell from the sky like a brick.

And worse came to worst, as always: my chest cannon emitted a flash of energy throughout my entire body, causing me to faint in the process.

_Sparrowmon POV_

I could hear the voices of several Digimon talking to each other.

These voices weren't familiar. Who were they, anyway?

I opened my eyes and saw three creepy Digimon standing right next to me. I could recognize a MachGaogamon and an ExVeemon, but I had never seen such an otherworldly appearance as the Digimon standing nearest to me. It was dragon-like, but also resembled the mutation of a virus or something.

This was bad. I still could not feel my wing. It was better now than it was back then, though, but I was still unable to fly or use any attack that could have gotten me out of here.

"So this is the Digimon MailBirdramon saved?", the MachGaogamon asked.

"It seems like it", the ExVeemon replied. "But she doesn't seem to be very strong to me".

"MailBirdramon said, she was strong, when she was still able to fly", the otherworldly Digimon said. "But… she is not, so we have her in our hands".

The other two laughed evilly. "You're right, Captain Cyberdramon", ExVeemon said.

So Cyberdramon was the name of that otherworldly Digimon? This was quite a fitting name, I thought.

Cyberdramon took a step forward then held the blade of his spear onto my forehead.

"You can be grateful to MailBirdramon", he told me. "He saved your butt from being kicked by us, which would ultimately result in your death, girlie".

He withdrew his spear again.

"Who is MailBirdramon?", I asked.

"You don't know him?", ExVeemon stared at me in disbelief. "Keh, you are stupid, girlie. He was the one who brought you here".

"Really?", I asked. 'So he was the one I had to fight in order for Nene to join up with their army?' I added in my thoughts. I remembered now: He was the one who said he would not leave me behind as long as I was injured and in need of help.

"Why is he so kind towards others?", I asked.

"He is different from the other members of my army", a voice replied.

Everybody turned around to see who it was. I saw a blue Greymon standing behind a blonde haired boy. He was the one, whom Nene wanted to join forces with!

"MailBirdramon possesses a unique personality", the boy said. "He can't bring himself to kill already injured Digimon unless he knows that they are his enemies. I saw him lying in the mountains, injured. I didn't think he would make it here". The boy pulled out his X Loader from his jacket.

"Reload! MailBirdramon!".

Within a flash of light, there he was. The Digimon that had both spared and saved my life for no reason whatsoever. And he was fine again.

"I see you have woken up, Sparrowmon", he greeted. I nodded.

"Kiriha, where's Etemon?", Cyberdramon asked.

"Greymon didn't like him apparently", Kiriha replied. "So he ate him". Greymon burped after that.

_MailBirdramon POV_

I was glad that Kiriha didn't forget about me and just trashed me like he would do with other Digimon. But one thing bothered me for some reason: Where was that girl? My question was soon answered as she appeared right next to Kiriha.

"Nene!", Sparrowmon cried with joy and hugged Nene, who hugged her back. Greymon turned around, his face turning green. I could understand him. I hated those moments. They were just too sappy.

Suddenly, we heard an explosion from afar.

"What was that?", Kiriha asked.

His question, too, was soon answered as Blastmon once more appeared before us.

"It's that guy again", Greymon roared. "Time to get revenge".

So he was the one, who attacked Kiriha and drove him away? Now, everything cleared up.

"MailBirdramon! Greymon! Are you ready?", Kiriha asked.

We both roared.

"Alright then", Kiriha rose his X Loader to the sky and yelled: "DIGIXROS!".

(A/N: Imagine the Insert Song "BLAZING BLUE FLARE" beginning to play here)

"MailBirdramon!".

"Greymon!".

"DigiXros!".

"MetalGreymon!".

There we were. DigiXrossed into the most powerful form our army could attain at this moment. While in this form, I provided both armour and weaponry for Greymon to use to fight one on many.

"Blahahahahaha!", Blastmon laughed. "How's this gonna help?".

"You'll see", we roared. "GIGA DESTROYER!". Huge blasts of homing energy missiles went straight towards Blastmon and bombed the area around him. We used this to our advantage and used the Trident Arm to smash the Bagura Head Officer into the ground.

We noticed Kiriha pulling up his X Loader again. "Time for a new DigiXros!".

"MetalGreymon!".

"CyberDramon!".

"DigiXros!".

"MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher!".

The Cyber Launcher was a gigantic chest cannon made of CyberDramon's alien-like body. With this, we could use our most powerful attack.

"Cyber Launcher!".

A huge wave of Energy was emitted from the Cyber Launcher and pierced Blastmon as he roared in pain.

"Damn it, I have to retreat for now!". He buried underground and vanished.

The DigiXros dissolved and we were ourselves again.

"Good work, guys", Kiriha said with a smile. We all looked at him, surprised of his ability to smile.

"Well then", Nene started. "Will you join forces with me? I need you for a certain task…".

"Hmph, if your Digimon hadn't taken a liking on Mailbirdramon, I would never agree on this", Kiriha said, face stern, but then he sighed. "But since this is the case…". The girl nodded in approvement.

Wait! A liking? To me? Sparrowmon has? Why I speak do much so distorted?

It was because my thoughts were distorted, too.

So I did not have to worry about Sparrowmon giving away the location of our zone or the General of our army dying. Kiriha and Nene decided to go to the Sand Zone to retrieve the Code Crown before Xros Heart could do so. Nene jumped on Sparrowmon while Kiriha jumped on my back as we took off towards our first adventure together.

This certainly was a day I will never forget in my entire life.

**Author's notes: Whew, this story is done. I know, it is short, but I ran out of ideas at the end, so how did you like it? Please tell me in a review. Depending on that, I might also write a sequel to this, but we'll have to wait and see, I guess. Alright then, folks, have a happy New Years Eve and hopefully many beautiful presents under your Christmas tree tomorrow. **

**Peace out and… silent night, everyone.**

**-Shining4Charizard**


End file.
